Forbidden Keys
by Loric and Proud.6
Summary: Lucy has never understood her past, but also always gets haunted by them. There's one part of her even she doesn't understand, why did her parents die? Why were they attacked? Why can she summon forbidden creatures? Its all in her past...but she doesn't know, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ! THX!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V I watched her , eyes open wide,as she fell with a soft thump, I heard the screams of people, infants, orphans, all as one. It was mass chaos. I was blinded by the smoke, somewhere in between all this, I had screamed. I was helpless, watching, at the people falling, screaming, the blood. The fighting. I couldn't take its anymore, with all my strength I stood and did something no one could have ever done. I summoned dragons, out of keys I never thought I had. "Open gate of the war dragon! Tetrika!" A dark figure came out of the shimmering light, all its scales covered in shimmering silver armour, on its head, a sharp glistening ...crown? It roared a menacing roar, the nearby people cover their ears in agony, I should be too, but I am too focused on revenge to care. "What shall I do, master?" Snarls Tetraka "Kill them, with extreme prejudice, don't harm the innocent. Kill the ones with black hearts." I say, I don't recognise my own voice. "With pleasure,princess" she says and releases her enormous wings, they were mesmerising...so...beautiful... I turn towards my mum, who lies on the ground, and next to her my dad. Looking at each other, with a smile as if...as if...they knew it would happen...I cry... "Why...why did...you...have to leave me so soon.?...why..." I sob as I kneel beside them. All around me I can her the people screaming, my dragon, killing those with a black heart, and after a while, the night has settled and my dragon comes down. "Its done princess" "Thank you Tetraka, close gate of the war dragon!" And my dragon vanished in brilliant light. Suddenly theres a hand on my shoulder, i turn to see a pinky haired guy, in tears. Who is this guy... HAHAHAH SORRY! I JUST FELT LIKE WRITING ANOTHER ONE! SORRY IF ITS SHORT! I WILL BE UPDATING SOON! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu P.O.V**

For all I know I just saw this girl summon a dragon. A DRAGON. Maybe, she can summon Igneel too? That doesn't matter now, I needed to get her out of here, she just lost her whole family, like me. I go over to her, and put my hand on her shoulder. She whips back and looks at me.  
"W-w-h-h-o are you?" She sobs  
"I'm a friend, my name is Natsu, whats yours?"  
"I'm...thats classified."  
"Oh, come on! I don't bite!"  
"Wait, your Natsu? The salamander?"  
"Haha thats me" I say, but she doesn't smile, she just cries even more.  
"Hey..don't cry, its ok" I try to calm her down, but she doesn't.  
"NO YOU DONT! IT IS NOT OK! DONT YOU DARE SAY ITS OK!" She screams  
"What happened?" I ask "maybe I can help"  
"The...dark...night...came after me ..but...my parents...died..protecting me.." She whispers  
"So would you tell me your name now?"  
"Okay, I guess, I am Lucy Heartfilia" I gasp, she was the princess?  
"Y-yo-u-r the princess?" I stammer, and for the first time she smiles,  
"Yes, I am the princess"

**Lucy P.O.V**

I wake with a jolt, sweat covering my forehead, the dreams, the never ending dreams...what did they mean? Theres a knock on my door  
"Come in" I say hoarsely  
"Hey Luce? You ok? You were screaming again"  
"Oh, sorry its just..."  
"I know Luce, its ok" he says and hugs me.  
"Natsu, this time you were in it." He pulls away and looks at me  
"I was?"  
"You...were and...I think...I still don't know what they mean.."  
"Its ok Luce,"  
"See! Thats what you said in my dream"  
"Oh cool! Maybe they are visions?"  
" can't tell for sure ..."  
"C'mon, I am going to the lake, wanna come?" He asks  
"Why not? After all thats happened I could use some relaxation..."  
"Haha come." He says holding out his hand, I smile and take it

**Natsu P.O.V**

Ever since I met Lucy errr Princess, I felt like I had a family. Yes she always gets haunted of the past, and yes I rescued her and yes I care for her, but here standing next to her, it felt like home.  
"Natsu? What's wrong? You look...sad."  
"Nothing Princess"  
"For the last time Natsu! Don't call me princess!"  
"Ok prin- errrr I mean Lucy"  
"Thats better, if anyone from the guild heard, I don't think I will be...normal anymore.."  
"Oh Lucy, I'm not going to let that happen" I say, and its true, I wont, not after what her mother said...

**_*flash back*  
Natsu P.O.V_**

I ran, thats all I could do. Run. Run. Run. Thats all I was thinking. Run. Run. Keep running. Don't stop. Run. Then I see it. The mansion on fire, the mother dead, the princess concentrated on the dragon gate? I ran to her mom. She wasn't dead but She was barely alive, I was too late.  
"Pl-l-e-a-s-s-e, take care if my Princess for me..."  
"I will " I say, and before that, I see the princess on the ground, crying. I go over, and put my hand on her shoulder, she snaps back to look at me, I smile.

**_*Flashback end*_**

**Lucy P.O.V**  
"Natsu? Your acting weird...what were you thinking?"  
"Oh, nothing Luce, nothing." I sigh was he serious?  
"Haha, funny. Not buying it. Tell me."  
" ok princess, i was wondering of how beautiful you were"  
"I told you not to...wait...WHAT!, GET BACK HERE NATSU!"  
"Come on Lucy!"  
"Gaaahhhhh! Your going to pay for this Natsu!" I run after him, both laughing, I had forgotten how to laugh, the joy of happiness, now I remember.

**~~several hours later~~  
~midday~**

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Haha Lucy, do you want to head to the guild now?" For some reason she looked worried...  
"Lucy, whats wrong?"

"Lucy?"  
"Its...happening...its close ...really ...close" with that she came crashing to the floor.  
"Lucy!" I yell and catch her, oh no, the dark knights. I cant let it happen again, never again.  
"I won't let it happen Lucy. I promised. I will promise you that it will never happen" with that I carried her up, and ran to the guild. They were not going to like this. Definitely not.

**_HAHA SORRY! ITS SHORT AGAIN! BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE AT LEAST A THOUSAND WORDS! REALLY SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
